La véritable histoire du sauvetage de Nami
by Matirudo-san
Summary: Nami n'a pas été sauvée par Luffy. Mais par qui alors ? Oc's :3


**Salut, c'est ma première Fic' de One Piece . Merci de la lire. Ok ... C'est avec Arlong mais ... On se retrouve à a fin ^.^**

* * *

Cette histoire s'est passée il y a six ans, près de la création de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Eiichiro Oda a raconté l'histoire à sa manière mais ce n'est pas la véritable. Nami n'a pas été sauvée par Luffy. Elle était prisonnière d'Arlong. Tout le long de leur combat, les deux pirates criaient :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Arlong ! Tu vas me rendre Nami ! hurlait Luffy, hors de lui.

-Tu rêves mon pauvre ! répliquait sans cesse Arlong »

Leur combat était éternel : de forces égales à forces égales. Les coups que donnait l'un étaient rendus par l'autre. Luffy semblait prendre l'avantage quand soudain, Arlong sortit une sorte d'amulette en forme de soleil qu'il brandit vers le ciel en disant :

« Je t'invoque, ô Dieu des hommes-poissons, Raccus, viens nous sauver dans ta gloire éternelle ! »

Suite à ces paroles, des eaux émergea un char en granit marin. Chevauchant des monstres marins, un homme-poisson majestueux saluait Arlong. Il descendit de son char et dit :

« Je suis Raccus, je viens vous sauver.

-Oh super, répliqua Luffy, Sanji, cuisine-le moi steuplait !

\- Raccus, dit Arlong, ce sont ces pirates qui nous menacent ! Fais ton devoir, et tu seras grandement remercié. »

Le dénommé Raccus brandit un trident en or et un autre soleil apparut. Avec les deux soleils, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Les billes d'Ussop ainsi que les sabres de Zorro fondirent, leur empêchant ainsi tout combat. Ebloui par cette lumière aveuglante, Luffy tomba dans l'eau. . Sanji, quant à lui, souffrait atrocement de sa blessure à la jambe et en était paralysé. Arlong riait de sa victoire.

Brusquement, la lumière des soleils s'éteignit. Malgré l'obscurité, on voyait Luffy remonter lentement du bassin. Raccus, quant à lui, était transpercé par … du vide. Les sabres et les billes de Zorro et Ussop se reconstituèrent et la plaie de Sanji se referma. Quand la lumière revint, les habitants du village Cocoyashi virent Arlong et Raccus étendus dans une immense flaque de sang, au sol ; ils semblaient morts. Derrière eux se tenait une jeune fille qui descendait lentement du ciel, les yeux fermés. Quand elle fut au sol, elle ouvrit les yeux et tous furent éblouis par sa beauté. Elle avait de grands yeux chocolat et des cheveux lisses, doux et bruns, qui étaient détachés et qui lui arrivaient à la taille. Ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Luffy. Elle portait une robe blanche, simple et élégante et elle avait des bottes de la même couleur lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle portait également un collier simple avec une chaine en or et une unique perle au bout. Elle dit d'une voix sereine :

« Je me nomme Yuki. Je suis la sœur de Luffy. Enfin, la véritable sœur de Ace et je considère Luffy comme mon petit frère. Lui et son équipage sont inconscients pour le moment mais ne leur répétez pas ce que je viens ou ce que je vais vous dire. J'ai mangé le fruit de l'esprit, c'est pour ça que je peux manipuler ce que et qui je veux. Je vais leur insuffler de la chance, mais aussi des malheurs et des épreuves dures afin de forger leurs âmes et leurs esprits. On m'appelle l'Impératrice Maléfique. Ah oui, donnez-leur les meilleurs soins possibles. Ils doivent me rejoindre au sommet de la hiérarchie des Pirates. Sur ce, adieu. »

Sur ces mots et en une pluie d'étincelles aveuglante, elle partit vers les cieux. Un villageois dit :

« Oh non ! Elle s'est enfuie ! »

Et en s'adressant aux autres villageois il hurla :

« Vite, bloquez les issues, je suis de la marine ! Cette fille est dangereuse et a une prime de 2.000.000 de Berrys sur sa tête !

\- Excusez-moi, répliqua Genzo, mais elle est partie en volant ! Comment pourrez-vous la rattraper ?

\- C'est vrai, dit le concerné, excusez-moi. Si elle revient, vous devez me promettre de prévenir la Marine !

\- On vous le promet si vous laissez partir le petit Monkey sans dommages !

\- Oui …

\- Super ! s'écrièrent les villageois.

\- Excusez-moi mais de qui vous parlez ? »

Les villageois se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler : c'était Luffy.

« Euh … de personne, dit le marin.

\- Ah d'accord »

Suite à ça, Luffy et son équipage repartirent sur Grand Line après avoir longuement fait la fête. Et depuis, ils vivent une belle aventure pleine d'épreuves !

* * *

**Fin ^.^**


End file.
